


moonview highway

by septiplierhink



Series: streetcar writing [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: And Lots of It, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Probably really bad, sleepy boyfriends, yugbam makes me so soft :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: short yugbam drabble i wrote on the streetcar. pretty much yugbam cuddling and playing mariokart because i'm emo and i love fluff ;_;





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo i wrote this on a crowded streetcar in like twenty minutes... so it's not the best... but it's cute i guess..!
> 
> i apologize for any typos and/or autocorrects!! enjoy!

There was nearly a sound left in the dorm. Not one of the usual ones anyway. The dorm was usually filled with the screams of Jackson, arguing of Jinyoung, singing voice of Youngjae, the list could go on. The dorm was generally a loud place. But not now. Not now when Yugyeom was the only one awake. He was sprawled out on the couch, game controller in hand, playing Mariokart, at one in the morning. With the TV muted, he enjoyed race after race.

It'd become a habit, usually him and Bambam facing off in race battles lasting hours, or how ever long they had time for. It was fun, just the two of them, enjoying their time together, while simultaneously kicking each other's asses in a virtual game. They weren't the best players, but they weren't the worst either. Plus, all the practice was bound to help them improve.

Currently, Yugyeom was half way through a race on the Moonview Highway track when Bambam entered the room. He was dressed in pyjamas pants, obviously way too big for him, and an old shirt of Yugyeom's, also way too big for him. He looked cute, and drowsy, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He stood next to the couch, not saying anything, just standing, which Yugyeom found a little weird if he was being honest.

"Gyeom," He finally spoke, "Come back to bed~"

Yugyeom smiled, "Because you can't sleep without me?"

Bambam pouted, realizing what Yugyeom said was true, "...Yes"

Yugyeom felt nearly guilty at this point, not knowing what to do. He could go back to bed, cuddle with his boyfriend. Or he could stay up for _just_ a bit longer, resulting in him probably setting a new high score, which was great, but was it the cost of losing valuable cuddling time with Bam..?

In a split second decision, Yugyeom paused the game in front of him. He held out his arms and called, "C'mere babe"

With little resistance, Bambam came towards to younger. He practically fell into Yugyeom's chest. When he was finally, literally, lying on top of Yugyeom, he felt Yugyeom's arms wrap around his body.

Yugyeom was lying back on the couch, with Bambam now resting his head, and given the rest of his body on his chest. Is was comfortable, in an odd way. Yugyeom put his arms back around Bambam, still in a comfortable position to finish his game. Bambam understood, laughing a bit before setting himself on Yugyeom's warm chest.

He rested there, nuzzling his head into the soft material of Yugyeom's shirt. After not that long, he started to dose off again, sleeping soundly on his boyfriend.

Yugyeom enjoyed it, it was simple and pure. He ran a hand through Bambam's hair as he slept. His hair was soft, as usual, beautiful in color as well as style. Yugyeom finished up his game, feeling only slightly guilty for ditching the other boy for a video game. He knew he'd pay him pack somehow, someday.

Yugyeom, without moving from his spot in the couch, shut off the tv and console. He set the controller down on the small table in front of them. Yugyeom returned his attention back to Bambam, who was still sleeping soundly on his chest. Yugyeom was significantly bigger than Bambam, he was broad and tall, providing a vast plain for his boyfriend to rest on. Yugyeom looked down at Bambam, he watched his breathing pattern slowly. Examining the way his little chest rose and fell with no hassle. It was simple, how someone as small as Bambam could have a breathing pattern that could bring so much joy to Yugyeom. He smiled, pulling the elder up to hold him. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Bambam's smaller frame, holding him against his sternum.

Bambam hid his head in Yugyeom's neck while the other stroked up and down his back. Nothing could top this. It was pure and perfect, nothing but the sounds of their synchronized breath in the quiet dorm. Bambam started to fall back asleep again. His little snores grew louder and more frequent. Pretty soon, he was fast asleep on top of Yugyeom. Yugyeom had previously considered moving them both back to their room, but now with a hundred and twenty pounds of boyfriend asleep on top of him, he doubted they'd be moving anywhere until the morning. He really didn't mind through, he'd stay like this forever if he could.

Being younger, he was often treated as such. But with Bambam, he was taller, more dominant. It made him feel protective over Bambam, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just meant that he often found himself like this, with Bambam in his arms.

Yugyeom started to doze off himself. He closed his eyes and pulled Bambam up further on his body. He rested his head on his boyfriend's, pressing a kiss into his hair before drifting off. Now all he could do was wait until the morning when he would most likely be awaken by Jackson's screaming about ' _stop being gay on the couch, you have your own room for a reason_ '. He didn't mind though, as of right then, he could enjoy the repetition of Bambam's quiet snores in the still of night.

**Author's Note:**

> aren't they just the sweetest,,,
> 
> i might write more yugbam, depending on how you guys like it... so comment/kudo is you'd like to read more of my crappy, soft, horribly fluffy writing lol


End file.
